


What Their Son Thinks

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Whys... Verse [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What their son thinks...</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>Why their son doesn't call them Dad and Pa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Their Son Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new with this one. I've never written anything in the POV of Jim and Bones' kids, especially not mirror Jim and Bones' kids...

George Kirk always hated his name.

Kirk had named him after a dead man.  A man he wanted him to be better than.  A man that Kirk said defined who he was.

George had looked up the man’s service records when he was old enough to read.  They were unimpressive.  Not like Kirk's.  He couldn't understand why Kirk had named him after such a worthless man.  He died before he was thirty.  He didn't even make captain.

It’s not like he particularly likes Kirk, the man who he shares half his DNA with.  It’s not that Kirk is a horrible father.  He’s there.  He teaches.

In some ways he’s better than McCoy.  

Kirk and McCoy…

He hasn’t called them Dad and Pa in years.  

Not like his siblings, and he has a plethora of those.

McCoy is always pregnant.  That’s the one constant about the man.  He’s grown up hearing the whispers. That McCoy puts up with it so Kirk won’t toss him aside for a younger more fertile specimen.

He’s carrying triplets this time.  They say it’s to make up for the years he was bear.  The babies he didn’t have.

They will be the first to be born since Kirk became emperor, since they stopped traveling through the stars.

George misses those days.  He knows his siblings do too.

They don’t say it though.

He knows they are all a little scared of Kirk.

“George.”

He flinches at the voice.  He recognizes it immediately as McCoy’s.

His sweat soaked belly appears first from around the doorway.  He sees the outline of a baby’s foot pressed hard against his extruding belly button.  

The rest of him appears moments later.

More wrinkles have formed on his face.  His once dark black hair that George shares is now a mixture of grays and whites.  

It startles George, how old McCoy has become.  He’s always tired now.  He’s seen him lathering his joints with oils at night.  He can smell it too.  It's a distinctive smell that doesn't blend well with McCoy's other smells: milk and Kirk.

This pregnancy has been hard on him.   

He’s heard rumors that they are going for twelve months this time, the anniversary of the day that Kirk was crowned emperor.  

He’s barely at six and already looks like he’s ready to explode.

It’s one of the things he doesn’t understand.  Why McCoy puts up with it.   

The rumors are constant.

Sometimes George believes them more than most.

“It’s dinner time.”

George nods.

He follows McCoy to the dining room.  His siblings are already there as is Kirk.  He takes his place at Kirk’s left.  McCoy takes the right.  

Kirk looks angry.

It’s only then does George realize that he’s late.

Kirk has insisted they eat dinner together since he became emperor.  However he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

As he opens his mouth to respond, his mind races to the agony booth, McCoy sets his hand on Kirk’s.  It happens so fast he almost missed it.

Kirk gives him a look.

They leave the table together.

His siblings have wide eyes.

They return awhile later.  Kirk seems to be in a better mood, like a smug cat.  George sees a slight limp to McCoy’s waddle.  They take their seats.

His two youngest siblings run to McCoy.  They climb onto McCoy’s almost nonexistent lap and latch on to each breast.

Today is one of those days…

“George, your twentieth birthday is soon.”  Kirk breaks the silence. He looks at him.  He looks at him with those bright, calculating blue eyes.  The same blue eyes George and all his siblings share.

The tension in the room is almost palatable.  Everyone knows what Kirk means.

It’s his time to take a wife, continue the Kirk line, and make his first kill.

It’s also the thing McCoy and Kirk disagree about the most.  He knows if it was up to Kirk, he would have killed at thirteen, the day his voice broke.

He doesn’t understand why McCoy hates it.  It’s not like he has never killed. George still remembers that day, back when he suckled at McCoy’s breast, when he killed that man.

“Baby!” Joanna breaks the silence.  She’s the only girl in a sea of boys.  She's their little princess.  

George notices the fond smile on Kirk’s face.  McCoy offers her his swollen breast that she has dropped in her outburst.  It’s weeping with milk.  Joanna grabs it eagerly before wrapping her lips around the angry red nipple.

George wonders if Kirk will make Joanna go through this rite of passage.

“Spock has found you a worthy candidate.”  Kirk continues as if nothing had happened.

George wonders if he’s talking about the wife or the victim.

“She’s a pretty girl of royal blood.”

George already knows Kirk is planning something else.

“Your victim is her twin brother.”  Kirk continues.  He sees McCoy flinch in the corner of his eyes.  He watches him draw his two youngest siblings closer to his blossom.  He hears Joanna let out an indignant whine and sees McCoy wince.

Maybe she will be fine.

George simply nods.

Kirk smiles before returning to his dinner.

That night he sees Kirk fuck McCoy long and hard in the drawing room. Kirk has him tied down to the table.  His legs are splayed wide apart.  McCoy’s large belly bounces up and down from each of Kirk’s thrusts.  His back arches upwards from the table to the same rhythm.

They don’t notice him.

They never do.

It isn’t the first time he has seen them like this.

It always leaves him with a mixture of morbid curiosity and disgust.

And something more…

 

XXXXXXX

 

They don’t speak again about the events for weeks.  It isn’t until the eve they leave that McCoy comes to him.  He’s been wondering when this confrontation would happen.

He cradles his large belly.  He’s all belly and babies these days.  “Can we talk?”

He doesn’t understand why he asks.  He always asks. George vaguely wonders what would happen if he says ‘no’.  

However seeing him in his state, tired and obviously in pain, George simply nods. He watches as McCoy crosses the room slowly. He maneuvers around his trophies and pieces of furniture.  George doesn’t offer to help; he knows McCoy won’t take it.  He sinks down into the spot next to him.  He sees three pairs of arms and legs push against McCoy’s skin.  The triplets don’t seem to like the movement.

He waits for McCoy to speak first.

It takes so long he wonders if maybe he won’t say anything after all.

He lets out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s not what George had expected.

He’s not sure what to say.  What is McCoy sorry for?

“He’s not this bad.  He loves you in his own way.”

This isn’t the first time McCoy has said these words to him.  He was four then.  Kirk had hit him for the first time.  He said those words then too.

George licks his lips.  “I’ll be fine.”

“Of course.  You are his son after all.”  

McCoy leaves soon after that.

It’s always like that.

It’s always ‘Kirk loves him’.

He wonders if he has ever heard McCoy say he loves him…

They take the Enterprise.

She isn’t the fastest ship anymore, but it was home.

The journey is a slow one.  

He trains with his men by day.  He catches Kirk sometimes by the window.  Never McCoy though.

They arrive on the eve of his birthday. The land is on fire when they arrive.  It isn’t how George had imagined it.  He takes a pair of phasers and his best security detail.

Kirk and McCoy are waiting in the transporter room.   Kirk is as stoic as ever while McCoy looks like he’s in pain.  

“You know what to do.”

George nods.

 

XXXXXXX

 

He never saw the blade.

He wonders if this is what dying feels like.

Dark and alone…

The land burns around him.

His skin with it…

 

XXXXXXX

 

He wakes up with a loud gasp.

“Papa! Daddy!  He’s awake!” He recognizes Joanna’s high pitched voice.  

He traces her image as she bleeds through the curtains.  McCoy’s form appears moments later.  He’s in his medical scrubs.  He’s carrying a medical tricorder.  Kirk follows behind him.

He knows immediately he’s in medical.  It’s the only place Kirk follows McCoy.

Kirk’s face is indescribable.  

McCoy is easier to read.  McCoy always wears his emotions on his sleeve.

“How is he?” Kirk breaks the silence.  

McCoy steps forward.  George notices his belly has gotten bigger.  He wonders how much time has past.  He’s oddly enamored by his siblings movements.  His skin looks almost paper thin now.  He can make out blood vessels and jumbles of limbs.  

McCoy bends downs as much as he can.  His tricorder whirrs and hums.  It’s a sound he has always associated with McCoy.  

He hates it.  

It takes forever and a half before McCoy pulls away.  Joanna is tugging on his leg.  Her lips purses.  McCoy lifts her up.  He settles her on his belly.  She crawls at his shirt.  He sighs and extracts a weeping breast for her.  

George sees the impatience in Kirk’s eyes.  He vaguely wonders how long he has been here.  He rarely has before.  Even that year when the ‘long sickness’ overtook the Enterprise.  

He had only been six then…

“Vitals are good.”  McCoy answers.  He winces when Joanna flexes her legs.  The movement brushes against his belly.

“So he’s battle ready?”

They talk as if he’s not in the room.  He sees the frown on McCoy’s face.  “Kirk…”

“He’ll live.”  Kirk states simply.

“Yes.”

“Then he’s battle ready.”  Kirk turns on his heels and exits.  McCoy sighs.  He sinks down into the chair.  

He looks so broken and tired.

“I’ll be fine.”  His words even surprise him.

McCoy looks up.  He’s been running his fingers through Joanna’s long strands of hair.  There is an even sadder smile on his face.  “Of course.  You are his son.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

Maybe McCoy was right.

He’s more Kirk than he thought when he ran his blade through his bride’s brother.  She’s just as beautiful as Kirk promises even with her tear stained face.

Kirk’s face is glowing when he presents him the head.

He gives him the land and crowns him king.

That night he takes his bride to bed.

He doesn’t see McCoy.

He’s too busy to seek him out.

He learns to rule with an iron fist.  

He later learns through the subspace relays that he has three new brothers.  

Six months later he responds back with his own news…

A baby boy…

Beautiful and precious…

He’s never felt so much love, so much need to protect his new family.  So much fear that he’ll do something wrong…

It is that moment…

That moment, as he watches his son suckle at his queen’s breast that he wonders if this is what Kirk has always felt.

What McCoy has always felt...

 

_**FIN**_  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...


End file.
